Smoothies And Lemons
by my friend
Summary: what better way to celebrate summer? NOT an axel/riku fic! has Axel and Riku as rivals! better summery inside! R&R please.
1. Strawburries and Fries

**XD just a little randomness with the KH peeps. lil info afore i start. my name's Nikita, got it memorized? i live on destiny islands with everyone else, the game was based off their lives, but the director didn't like me. said i was too violent and crap. anyways, onward and downward, to the fiery pits of hell where i was born! XD ninjawitch93 this little chicky inspired me! she proally doen't know why either! i get inspired by random peeps PMing me. plus, it's fun to make new friends! this one's to you!**

skool had just gotten out, and i was on mah way home, when i was spun around, and shouted at, by who else? "Sora, what do you want?!" i asked/yelled while hitting him on the head.

"OW! Nikimi! you don't have to be so mean!" he whined. anime vein

"if you do not tell me what it is that you want, right now, i'll hit you so hard, you won't get any for a month!" i yelled. his eyes widened, and he began talking.

"first off, Kairi would hate you." i glared. "i know, i know you don't care what she thinks. anyway, the gang wanted you to come with us and get some smoothies." i snorted, and began to walk off. "Axel's there!" Sora shouted. i stopped.

"why should i care?" i asked blankly. "Oh, i dunno. maybe because he was asking about you today, and...he MIGHT have said something about you!" Sora was the only one that knew i had a crush on Axel, the flaming red head. i sighed.

"Fine" mumbled. i didn't plan on staying long, i had to go to work.

at smoothie place!

"HEY!" Axel yelled upon seeing me. "where were you today? you weren't in any of our classes." i smiled, as i plopped down next to him. i would have sat somewhere else, but the couples were attacking each other's face with their tongues.

"i had to work." i stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the worlds. he sighed.

"you need to quit working so much! you're gonna get sick. plus," he said while winking, and waving his finger at me, "you'll get drier than the desert, and never get laid!" i began to blush like mad. i was beyond fuming.

"AXEL! YOU PERV! IMMA KILL YOU!" i said, while Riku grabbed the back of my shirt. i looked up. "RIKU! LET GO OR YOU'RE NEXT!" he smirked, and brought his mouth to my ear.

"Promises, promises." he said, while sucking on my ear ring.

"EWW! RIKU YOU PERV!" i yelled, while forcing myself onto Axel's lap.

"hey! thanks man!" Axel said to Riku, while pulling me closer by my waist. i smirked as i saw Riku get mad. i reached down, and stole one of Axel's fries. "HEY! those were mine!' he yelled. i giggled as i held up half by my mouth.

"want it?" i asked through my teeth. i gasped, as he took it from me. my eyes grew wide as he licked his lips. "

mmm. you taste like strawberries." he licked my cheek before standing up. he sighed. "let me guess. you want a strawberry smoothie?" i shook my head.

"no. i haven't gotten paid yet." he smirked.

"who said you were paying? Riku, want anything?" he said, addressing said silver head. he shook his head. Axel shrugged. as soon as he left, Ollete started squealing at me. "OMIGOD! he TOTALLY like you!" i rolled my eyes.

"like i care? Ollete, you know i'm too busy for such things." this time, SHE rolled her eyes. "right. and Elmo is my father." i stared at her.

"HE IS?! THAT BASTARD! HE'S MY FATHER TOO!"

moment of silence

XD we both began laughing uncontrollably. Axel came back as we calmed down. he handed me a smoothie. "what? no fries?" i asked, jokingly. he just smirked and placed me back on his lap. "nope. you get to share with me. poor you." i laughed.

"well, i SUPPOSE i could do you the favor." he laughed, and i started to drain my smoothie. "SHIT!" i yelled, grabbing Axel's wrist.

"Wha-" i jumped off.

"sorry guys. i'm late for my next job!" i waved to everyone, and turned back to Axel. "i guess you won't have to share with me after all. thanks for the smoothie, bye!" with that, i ran off in a cloud of smoke.

**y****eah, i know that it was kinda short. but this time i SWEAR i have a good excuse! i got FFVII, and i wanna play it! please review! i would really like to continue this story. remember, only one review is needed, but more inspires me! ttfl, ta ta fo now!**

**today's quote! "be kind, rewind!" the label that's on the VHS tapes at the movie renting place. XD ANTHER QUOTE THAT I JUST MADE UP!! XD "leave a review, and the almighty evil bunny of doom shall give you cookies while you sleep." XD**

...for you slow ppl, i'll explain the couples. Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Olette, Hayner/Namine, Pence/random girl XD Riku and Axel are both single. but, that will cahnge if i have anything to do with it! XD


	2. Of Tra La La's andMoving!

**Of Tra La La's and ...Moving?!**

i sighed as i walked into King Sizeit, the new ice cream parlor downtown. sad to say, it was where my 3rd job was. after a dull 5 hours, it was FINALLY closing time. now, normally my boss was there to make sure i didn't eat any of the ice cream, but tonight, he had left early. something about a date or whatever. so this left me, free to sneak in a cone of my very favorite ice cream, Chocolate Brownie Fudge Delight Chocolate Supreme!! pretty much anything chocolate, was in it! i LOVED it. almost as much as i loved strawburries. almost. i had my ipod on. there hadn't been any costumers in an hour. i turned, and grabbed a chocolate cone. i sighed. a lot of ppl liked the same flavor as me. it was almost all gone. it wasn't that surprising. we only had it for one month out of the year. i sighed. i'd have to bend over to get it out. which meant, have of me would be in the freezer. i hated that! there was nothing worse! i always felt lie i was going to fall in it or something!

so, there i was, minding my own business when all of a sudden my favorite song started playing on my ipod!! it was the ding dong song! i started singing along as i piled 2 scoops on my cone. as i stood up, i saw Axel standing at the counter! his eyes were wide, and he had a smirk on his face. "ooooooh you touched my tra la la." he sung, while his smirk grew wider.

"mmm my ding ding dong." i finished. a smile began to make it's way unto my face. i never knew Axel knew this song! i began to laugh as he walked up to the register.

"well. i know where you work." i sighed and shook my head.

"wrong. you know one of the places i work. what are you doing here?" i asked, licking my ice cream.

"what? i can't get ice cream?" he asked, while smiling.

"oops! my bad. hello, what can i get for you tonight?" i said. he put his hand to his chin in a thinking manner.

"hmmm. i'll have what that cute girl behind the counter has." he said while winking. i laughed.

"i don't see a cute girl, but i'll get you what I'M having." i said as i turned and got a cone from the other counter. "hey Axel?" i asked. he lifted his head. "yeah?"

"would you mind holding this?" i asked while i held out my cone. "huh? oh yeah. sure" he took it, and i began to scoop his ice cream. "so," he began, "why do you work so far from home?" i laughed. "this? it's not as far as my other jobs. they're all i can find. you wouldn't think it by looking, but my apartment is really expensive. and then there's school. and when i hang out with you guys. but, i don't mind." i smiled as i handed him his ice cream. "Hey!" he yelled. "you licked it!" i smiled.

"you licked mine." i stated. he looked away. "so? see if i give you a tip!" we looked at each other and laughed. "want me to walk you home?" he asked. i nodded. "sure. just let me get my keys and lick the place up." i left, and went into the employees only room. i took off my apron and put on my jacket. i grabbed my wallet, yeah i know. i'm not like other girls. i carry a wallet, not a purse. anyway, i grabbed my wallet, and stuffed it in my pocket. i checked to make sure i had my keys, and went out front. Axel was sitting at a table. i smiled, and he stood up. we walked out, and i locked the door behind us. "so, Nikita, (that's me!! squeal! Axel said my name!!. ok. back to the fic) how old ARE you anyway?" i had a confused face. "19. the same age as you. actually, i'm older by a month." his eyes widened.

"WHAT?! no one told me that!" i laughed. "well, i'm short, and i never act my age. and plus, i look like i'm 16." he stared at me. "what?" i asked. he shook his head. "so," i began, "where do you live? i've been to everyone's house except for you and Riku." he sighed.

"that would be because me and Riku live together." a pause. "NO! not like that! he's my half brother!!" i sighed. "for a minute there, i thought there was something you needed to tell me. your brother huh? well, i guess you too look a little alike. your both tall." he looked away. "is something wrong?" i asked, worried that i said something to offend him.

"no. it's just. i don't know. me and him have the same dad you know? and well, he left after i was born, and he went with Riku's mom. after my mom died a few years ago, i've been living with him. but, i've never even seen him. you see, he's loaded! he works at some fancy company, so most of the time, he ain't there. and Riku's well, i don't really know him. when i moved in, he was still at that private school. he just came back last year."

"aww." i pulled him into a hug. "poor Axel. it's ok." he tensed up, but relaxed. after a while, i pulled back. "well, at least you live with some rich old guy!" he smiled, but i could tell that it was forced. i sighed. he snapped his fingers. "i know! Nikita! how would you like to live with us?" i snorted. "yeah. oh wait. are you SERIOUS?! i don't know how to act in front of rich ppl!" he took my hands. "oh, come on! you could work there! you could...i dunno. be a maid or something!" i frowned. "i am NOT a mai-" he cut me off. "you don't have to be! we'll think of something else. please?" how could i say no? he was giving me the puppy dog eyes. what was worse, with his tattoos, it made it look even sadder!

A/N: ok guys! tell me what you think! be honest! also, do you think Nikita should live with axel and Riku and the servants? if so, i'll have Riku's dad keep her as a potential daughter in law. . tell me what you want to see. i could have her stay at her apartment! i just want to know what you want to read! anyway, thanks for reading! also, if you guys review, i might add sooner. after all, reviews make me inspired! anyways, bai!!

oh! a quote! hmm. "if it's yellow, let it mellow. if it's brown flush it down!" XD some kid said this in my class! no, no. for the real quote. "if you've ever tripped over air, someone wants you to fly."


End file.
